(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for inspecting whether abnormal noise occurs or not in a passenger compartment of a vehicle during cruising owing to an anti-vibration device for vehicle use, such as an engine mount, which will be interposed between a vehicle body and a supported member.
(b) Description of Related Art
An example of conventional techniques for inspecting whether abnormal noise occurs or not in a passenger compartment of a vehicle owing to an anti-vibration device for vehicle use is an in-vehicle sensory inspection in which an inspector in a passenger compartment sensorily determines whether abnormal noise occurs or not while being in a running finished vehicle under actual driving conditions or in a running finished vehicle under simulated driving conditions as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent No. 2623884 or Published Japanese Patent Application No. 2006-329879. Another example is an inspection in which whether abnormal noise occurs or not is determined by detecting sounds in a passenger compartment with a microphone. According to conventional techniques for inspecting whether abnormal noise occurs or not owing to an anti-vibration device for vehicle use, the inspection can be made only on finished vehicles in which the anti-vibration device is assembled.
However, inspecting whether abnormal noise occurs or not using a finished vehicle provides poor inspection efficiency. Furthermore, for example, if it is determined that abnormal noise occurs in the finished vehicle, the vehicle-mounted anti-vibration device, which is a cause of abnormal noise production, must be replaced with an appropriate one. This invites large cost.